Battle For The Black Canary Mantle
by LycoX
Summary: Three contenders battle it out for the mantle of the Black Canary!


**Battle For**

 **The Black**

 **Canary Mantle**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here and continue pushing for the complete ending of Olicity (ANTI-OLICITY/ANTI-FELICITY AHEAD IN THIS) forever more on the show and on here. This is just a fun little thing I came up with awhile back but never got around to doing until now. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

In a specialized room where the heroes gathered to battle it out to relieve a little stress every now and then was three women. Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-1, her counterpart of Earth-2, and one Dinah 'Tina Boland' Drake of Earth-1. Now Laurel had been brought back from beyond the grave for this particular event. And no, it wasn't so that stress could be relieved and the like, but rather, to determine who would truly inherit the mantle of the Black Canary. A mantle Tina wasn't entirely sure she wanted despite a pep talk or two from Quentin and the others as it felt a bit wrong for her to take on such an important role. Dinah was mainly wanting it for two reasons: One being that it would be a great way to rub it in that little Blonde bitch's face if she won the mantle and became the new Black Canary. And two, it'd keep her out of prison. A place that sucked balls thank you very much! As for Laurel, were she to win, this would be her way to come back from beyond the grave without some sort of crazy circumstances that would somehow bring her back. She'd also been given her Canary Cry device so that she would have something of an edge in addition to her staff and Police Batons.

"Well, well, here we are and all in black leather. Sounds like the perfect opener to an orgy." Purred Dinah with a smirk.

"I'm not sure if I should be bothered by that or not." Muttered Tina with a shake of the head.

"I know I'm bothered." Grumbled Laurel as that was just so wrong!

As no way would do something like that with herself! Dinah just smirked with a shrug of her shoulders. "Your loss, girls. But I for one think it would be fun. Sure, a little weird at first but I think we'd be able to get past it." Stated the Earth-2 native with a wink towards her Earth-1 counterpart.

Who just gave her a disgusted and weirded out look that just amused Dinah all the more. "Lets… Let's just fight and get this over with." Decided Laurel with a shudder.

"Mmm… That's fun too."

Tina let out a yell and the fight was on after that. Blows were traded, staffs collided, bruises were made and a Scream Off was even had between the two Metas. Making Laurel rather thankful for the fact she had some Cisco made ear plugs to block out all the screaming. Their focus on one another allowed for her to throw a little wrench into the workings. Said wrench being a T-Sphere of Curtis' that would go off and knock anyone back several feet. Something that thankfully worked and made Laurel grin victoriously. "Ugh, cheap trick me." Grumbled Dinah.

"Gotta agree with her."

"All's fair in love and Mantle War." Quipped Laurel with a shrug.

Groans were heard after that, as that was a bit terrible in the two womens' minds! Making Laurel pout as she thought that was a rather good come back! The two got up and charged at her, sparking a three way fight of fists, feet, and special manuevers like the Figure Four Leglock. A move Dinah wasn't caring much for that matter! One that was being applied by Tina too while Laurel was off to the side on one knee and breathing a bit heavily after getting clotheslined right in the chest. "Hi guys! Can I join!?" Came the unmistakeable voice of one Felicity Smoak.

Causing all three ladies to turn in her direction and have their eyes widen at the sight of the IT Hacker in a black outfit and black domino mask. Boots, panty hoes, shorts, and a sleeveless top while her hair was wild. All three turned to look at one another before turning to look at her. "NO!" The trio shouted and let loose with one big combined Canary Cry.

One that sent the wannabe Black Canary to the least technologically advanced Earth in existence with no way to ever get back. Laurel then used the opportunity to strike the other two in the back of their heads with her staff, and thus, effectively winning the battle, the mantle, and her return to the living. Causing the other two to groan over it even though Tina was honestly relieved by it. Dinah wasn't too happy at first until Laurel was able to prevent her from returning to prison. And even forming a new group with the three of them called 'Canary's Company' much to Oliver's dislike. Something Laurel handled with ease with a deep kiss that left him rather stunned and decidedly thinking about other things. Though Dinah kept the name Black Siren while Tina began to go by Black Banshee. "Its good to be me." Sighed a most happy Laurel.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that was fun to write!**


End file.
